


Hey guys! (Update: Im not dead)

by MyDaedricGravemind



Category: All fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/pseuds/MyDaedricGravemind
Summary: So its been 3 years. I think...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Hey guys! (Update: Im not dead)

*angsty drumroll/anticipating "boos" from the crowd..*

Hi everyone. My dear beloved fellow readers, authors and fans:)

Counting my "Serious" works, its been 3 years away, 3 different jobs and different places Ive lived since dropping off the map here. I'm back to say my long(unintended) hiatus I wish to end and so if theres anybody whose read my works, or bless your souls if you've FOLLOWED or BEEN WAITING, I am taking the top 3 suggestions of my works to continue:) And this year I will see those 3 completed.

I miss writing and really want to put this out more as a challenge to myself, to be accountable for my word, and to push myself. Whoever can or wants to, please throw your votes out into the comments here and by the 27th Im gonna take the tally. 

Bless you all and let's get my lagging booty writing! 😎 Woo-hOO!

My dears,  
MDG


End file.
